Buscandote
by PiaMent
Summary: Kagome ha regresado al Sengoku junto a InuYasha para vivir junto a él. Sin embargo, un día antes de su boda, Kagome es secuestrada para ser partícipe de un macabro ritual para revivir a un terrorífico demonio y causar la destrucción más grande que se ha visto. ¿Podrá InuYasha recatar a Kagome a tiempo y detener la catástrofe que augura el renacimiento de este demonio?


**Buscándote.**

Kagome ha regresado al Sengoku junto a InuYasha para vivir junto a él. Sin embargo, un día antes de su boda, Kagome es secuestrada para ser partícipe de un macabro ritual para revivir a un terrorífico demonio y causar la destrucción más grande que se ha visto. ¿Podrá InuYasha recatar a Kagome a tiempo y detener la catástrofe que augura el renacimiento de este demonio?

 **CAP I: EL DEMONIO NEGRO.**

El cuerpo descuartizado del joven monje fue escupido de las fauces del gran demonio de pelaje negro y horrorificos ojos rojos. Una figura oculta en las sombras observaba la escena con evidente decepción. Sus facciones eran duras y evidenciaban una mueca de irritación.

-Maldito debilucho…- musito con desprecio.

Los rumores lo habían llevado a ese templo en donde se suponía que vivía un monje de gran poder espiritual. Sin embargo apenas había sido rival para su mascota, quien se había hecho cargo de despedazar el cuerpo del monje.

El hombre soltó un suspiro cansado y se volvió hacia la salida con la bestia siguiendo sus pasos, dejando atrás el cuerpo de su víctima. Afuera lo esperaban sus hombres esperando instrucciones.

-Nos vamos- ordeno.

-Mi general- hablo uno uno de los subordinados-. ¿No ha tenido éxito?

-Los rumores sobre la grandeza de este monje de pacotilla no eran más que tonterías. Ni siquiera le hirió un poco- dijo haciendo ademan a la bestia detrás de él.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, mi general?

El general Tora extrajo de sus ropas un talismán con el que apunto a la bestia de pelaje negro. Una luz blanquecina surgió del artefacto e inmediatamente el demonio fue absorbido por él.

-Seguir buscando- dictamino el general.

-Buenos días, señorita Kagome- la saludo otro aldeano cuando iba rumbo hacia el prado.

-Buenos días, señor Tukuma.

Kagome estaba radiante esa mañana. Y no era porque era un día hermoso en donde los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y o porque ese día no tenía obligaciones como aprendiz de sacerdotisa pues Kaede le había dado el día libre. No, no era nada de eso.

Era el hecho de que mañana se casaría con InuYasha.

Sip, casamiento. Y si, con InuYasha. Aun le costaba creerlo a pesar de que ya llevaba más de tres meses en el Sengoku. Todavía le parecía un sueño todo aquello. Desde que había vuelto la relación con el hanyou se volvió más sólida que nunca. Los primeros días jamás la dejaba sola ni siquiera cuando entrenaba junto a Kaede para convertirse en sacerdotisa, el siempre la vigilaba desde algún lado. No tardó mucho en confesar que era por miedo a que se fuera de nuevo a pesar de que ella le había asegurado que eso no pasaría.

InuYasha trabajaba junto con Miroku en la exterminación de demonios en aldeas cercanas. Trabajo por el cual le pagaban generosamente a pesar de que el aseguraba que no necesitaba nada. Sin embargo, esto cambio hace apenas unas semanas cuando se decidió que Kagome y él se casarían. Ya no despreciaba los pagos que le hacían por su trabajo y muy a menudo solía llevarle todo tipo de regalos a Kagome.

Con un suspiro de felicidad, la aprendiz de sacerdotisa se dejo caer en la hierba de espaldas para que el sol le diera en la cara. Su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo y cuando tenia tiempo se lo dedicaba a pasarla con InuYasha.

Y hablando del hanyou….

-¡Kagome!

El joven hanyou se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de la muchacha quien seguía recostada sobre la hierba.

-Me encontraste- le sonrió la joven haciendo que las mejillas de InuYasha se sonrojaran.

-Keh, yo siempre te encontrare tonta- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Kagome se incorporó sentándose también.

-¿Estás listo para mañana?- le pregunto la chica.

InuYasha la miro.

-¿Tu lo estás?

Kagome frunció el seño

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Keh.

InuYasha atrajo a Kagome con uno de sus brazos y suavemente tomo su rostro para besarla. El beso fue suave y lento y cuando se separaron la chica solto un suspiro.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- hablo InuYasha a milímetros de su boca.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Kagome pudo ver la determinación brillando en los ojos de InuYasha.

Kagome asintió suavemente con una sonrisa que hizo derretir los huesos del hanyou.

Perezosamente InuYasha dejo ir a Kagome y se recostó en la suave hierba con sus brazos cruzados detrás de cabeza. Kagome lo observo un rato asombrándose aun de lo relajado que parecía estar a su alrededor, casi sin preocupaciones. -¿Por qué viniste aquí?- InuYasha estiro el brazo para apartar una hoja que se había enganchado en el cabello de la joven.

-Quería estar en un lugar tranquilo y sabía que vendrías por mí- le sonrió Kagome.

Con un mechón de pelo enredado entre sus dedos, InuYasha le lanzo una sonrisa socarrona- ¿Tan segura estabas?

-Claro, tú no puedes vivir sin mí- se jacto Kagome con suficiencia.

InuYasha se movió tan rápido que Kagome no pudo reaccionar. En un segundo se encontró sobre su espalda con un hanyou encima, bastante divertido por su expresión de sorpresa

-Eso no voy a negártelo.

La mirada de InuYasha hizo saltar el corazón de Kagome un segundo antes de que el hanyou la besara profundamente. Tanto tiempo separados y apenas podía creer que se casarían al día siguiente, que al fin estarían juntos para siempre. Dejaron expresados sus sueños y anhelos en ese beso, uno de tantos que habían compartido luego de reencontrarse y a la vez impregnado de una necesidad distinta.

La necesidad de permanecer juntos.

Una sombra negra, oculta entre los arboles del bosque observaba la escena romántica de la joven pareja. La curiosidad se reflejó en sus ojos negros.

-Un hanyou y una sacerdotisa…

Los observo unos segundos mas y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo, luego de dar un par de pasos se detuvo y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no?- musito para luego dar la vuelta con el talismán en su mano.

El beso entre ambos se volvió más profundo y la necesidad crecía en ambos. InuYasha poso una de sus manos en la cadera de la chica mientras bajaba su rostro para besar su cuello, deleitándose con los suspiros que emitía Kagome debajo de él. Kagome tomo el rostro de InuYasha y lo beso con suavidad para luego separarse unos milímetros, ambos respirando agitadamente.

-Mañana…- susurro Kagome rosando sus labios con los del hanyou.

InuYasha asintió mirándola a los ojos tratando de controlarse. La beso suavemente una vez más y luego apoyo su frente contra la de ella, concentrándose en su aroma. –Mañana – repitió InuYasha. Un día más y podrían estar juntos sin reparos.

InuYasha se incorporó de un movimiento y le tendió la mano a Kagome. La joven la tomo y de un impulso InuYasha la puso de pie. Con una última sonrisa InuYasha se giró y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea. Kagome se quedó un momento rezagada mirando la espalda de su futuro esposo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sintiendo esa inmensa dicha cada vez que lo miraba, recordándole que lo habían logrado, que habían superado tantos obstáculos para estar juntos y al fin así era.

InuYasha, que se encontraba a una distancia considerable, se volteo hacia ella al ver que no lo seguía. La mirada que vio en el rostro de Kagome hizo que el corazón del hanyou martillara contra su pecho y unas inmensas ganas de besarla de nuevo se apoderaron de él.

-¿Vienes?- InuYasha la espero para que Kagome pudiera alcanzarlo.

La joven sonrió y dio un par de paso en su dirección, sin embargo se dio de bruces contra una barrera invisible y cayó hacia atrás. Su mirada confundida se encontró con la alarmada de InuYasha. Kagome se incorporó rápidamente y extendiendo su mano palpo la invisible barrera con desconcierto.

-InuYasha…- Kagome miro al hanyou justo cuando su rostro se transformaba en una expresión de terror y corría hacia ella.

-¡Kagome, detrás de ti!

La joven volteo y lo que vio la dejo paralizada. Justo frente a ella se encontraba un demonio enorme con las fauces abiertas listo para devorarla.

Un demonio de espeso pelaje negro.


End file.
